The Special Two
by Apus000
Summary: (Spoilers!) Hopes and dreams shattered... A forlorn Count Cain deals with the devastating events in "God Child".


Title: The Special Two

Author: Apus000

Disclaimer: I occasionally write and draw, but _Count Cain_ belongs under the wings of our clever Kaori Yuki sensei. I play the piano too, but alas, _The Special Two_ only sounds good when Missy Higgins plays it. (**Standard disclaimer applies.**)

Warnings: (**Spoilers ahead!**)Spoilers for the last part of the series, "God Child". Also some angst factors, experimenting with my first songfic, accompanied by questionable ideas & description and possible boredom to boot. No adventure; just a reflective piece.

Dedication: My 'patient' little sister – First of all, sorry it's late (BUT! It's done!) Secondly, sorry it's angst, but my muse won't let me forget the ending...

Fandom: (Poison) Count/Earl/Hakushaku Cain (I think those are the only variations...)

Notes: Words in **bold** are quotes from the manga, and the _italics_ words are the lyrics. Sorry if it's confusing, but the QuickEdit in FFnet has placed a lot restrictions on the symbols and formatI could use -.-;; (or is it just my out-dated HTML skills?)

* * *

_  
I've hardly been outside this room in days,  
'Coz I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays.  
_

Heavy curtains lifted slightly before drifting down again, the sanctuary once more guarded by darkness. An oppressive silence hung in the air, until a log from the low fire crackled. Still, the young man on the velvet divan did not stir. Lounging languidly in front of the soft, red light, he almost seemed peaceful.

But the empty wine bottles told another story. They littered the floor, overflowed the coffee table. Crystal glasses rolled beneath the divan, some even lay in broken pieces, shattered against a red-stained oak shelf…

A knock sounded. His fingers twitched. A slight rustle as he turned and shut his eyes tighter.

But that was the only acknowledgement. The disturbed silence continued…

_  
The darkness helps until the whiskey wears away,  
And it's then I realise that conscience never fades.  
_

Outside the bleak room, Merryweather stood, concerned about the lack of answer. The usual happiness on her face was replaced by worry. Oh, she desperately wanted to comfort her brother with her cheerful façade, but how could she be happy, knowing that her brother is hurt? Wounded by 'the other Riff', cast adrift by his betrayal? Even she felt terribly sad, but knew that for her brother's sake, she must remain strong… and she could not leave him to suffer alone. With determination, she puffed-up her chest, raising her hand for another swift knock – before hesitating at the last minute and rested it against the door. After all, what could she do? She is only the illusion of happiness, whereas their butler is – _was_ – her brother's column of strength.

Against her will, tears slipped out of her eyes, and she gave a soft whimper. She hated this. Hated to feel helpless. Hated to feel useless! Yes, useless, because…

The only thing she could give her beloved brother was her happy smile, and even _that_ seemed so useless now…

_  
When you're young you have this image of your life:  
That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife.  
_

He heard the sound of depressed little feet moving away from the door. And yet, he could only feel a numbing heartache. Or perhaps it was a headache? He could not tell anymore… Everything ached. One of the maids had brought in a herbal tea that supposedly have calming effects, but that is the last thing he wanted; As always, he would only drink the tea that Riff makes.

Riff… How long ago was it when the butler would find him in the gardens, crying to himself? Has it been that long since the man hugged him and tenderly soothed his wounds? When was the last time they played chess together? Was it only yesterday that a familiar blonde-head had bent down to help with his shoe-laces? Where was that familiar tea set and sweet aroma of tea?

When did his salvation turn into nightmare and brought back his tears? The only person he trusts; The only thing constant; The only point of stability in his life.

The very embodiment of his hope and dreams – now shattered and lost.

And without his saviour…

Who is Count Cain Hargreaves?

_  
And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross,  
That if you happen to, you'd wake completely lost.  
_

It is said that there is a limit to everything: the amount of money spent on novelties; the number of mistakes allowed during work; even the measure of ingredients needed – too much sugar becomes too sweet, but no sugar makes a tasteless, if not bitter cake. Likewise, there is a time when one gets enough of escapism and starts functioning again – if only to fight, for the sake of survival.

Once the effects of too much liquor disappeared, and reality grips again, you have no choice but to open your eyes and start life once more. However, for the current Cain, the prospect of diving into reality again is unwanted but welcomed. Betrayal made it an unwanted reality, but desperation made it a welcomed focus.

_But I will fight for you, be sure that I will fight,  
'til we're the special two once again._

Unbidden, promises from the past came back to him; gave him something to believe in, something he would die for:

A young count, hiding his forlorn hope behind a master's decree…

**You have had your last chance.**

**You can never escape from me; I will not let you go.**

A faithful butler, promising an eternity of servitude to his young lord…

**_Why would I want to leave?_**

**_That would truly kill me; Do you wish me dead?_**

They bring life to one another…

_  
When we would only need each other, we'll bleed together,  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's  
When we were the special two.  
_

**Only this time, I will not give in.**

**For this time only, I will fight with all I have.**

**I won't let you have it your way any longer.**

**No matter what the price, I will have it.**

_And we would only see each other, we'll breath together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another's  
We're the special two.  
_

**  
(End of piece)**

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading to the end! I am well aware that I did not use the whole song, but I'm afraid that if I go on any longer, people might get bored with reading it -.-;; For those of you who _did_ get bored anyway, I sincerely apologise.

As I re-read the piece, I realised that the connection between paragraphs seemed a bit disjointed. Not to mention that the Merryweather bit didn't quite fit-in with the verse that followed x; It may be because I don't have the experience and skill (first songfic!), but at the time of writing, my main concern was combining both story and song to create the melancholy atmosphere in "God Child" – continuity being a minor factor. I always thought that songs are for expressing the heart, and songfics should no less be a reflection of a character's feelings or the emotions brought forth in an event. In this fic, I tried to express what Cain might have felt after Riff's betrayal, and explain what made him 'wake up' and fight back. Am I at least successful in this?

Comments and (constructive) criticisms are always welcomed, so please leave a review!  


Thanks!


End file.
